IOS Gaming Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style '''is a set of guidelines which determine how the Wiki's articles are written. It is important that new editors read the manual of style before they make any edits to the Mainspace. This Wiki's Manual of Style is adapted from the Wikipedia Manual of Style and follows the same basic rules. Basics This Wiki should be written in English, and should be simple to read for all users. Correct Grammar is very important and try to avoid spelling errors. Article titles, headings and sections Article Titles *Only the initial letter of the title should be capitalized, except for names. *Unless it is a name, articles should not use A, An or The as the first word. *Titles should be nouns, noun phrases or names (Such as History, not The History). *The last character of the title should not be a punctuation mark unless it is a name or a disambiguation. Headings *Headings should be used to seperate out the different parts of the text (for example: History, Gameplay, etc.). *Headings should be in heading 2 and sub-headings in heading 3. *The Headings should also follow the same rules as the article titles. In the source editor, the headings are layed out in the following way: Heading in the source editor would come out as a heading 3 piece of text. Varieties of English All articles on this Wiki should be layed out in '''British '''or '''American English. Both American and British forms of English are acceptable. Don't change the word to the other form if it is in either one of those forms. We strongly encourage you to correct spelling mistakes. Text Types Bold Text Bold Text should be used if the text which is bold is a point or important information. The first use of the article title in any article should be bold. This excludes words like 'A', 'An' and 'The', unless it is part of the game or subject title. For example, the first sentence in an article about the Unreal Engine would read: "The Unreal Engine..." Instead of: "The Unreal Engine..." Italic Text Italic Text should be used in a quote, or to emphasize a sentence. Punctuation is never in italics. Article Style The typical article style: *Present/Future Tense Only in the Main Article Information. *Past tense can be used for things such as "History". *Articles must be written like an encyclopedia entry, not as a review or anything else. *The only time that some of these rules do not apply is on Strategy or Walkthrough Pages. *Articles must make sense of word order and punctuation. *Articles mustn't be rude or contain anything that isn't to do with the article title. Article Types Stub Articles Stub Articles are pages which are less than 300 Bytes. They should be marked at the very top of the article with and should be added to the Stub Category. Following these rules is necessary to writing any article on this Wiki. See Also *IOS Gaming Wiki:Plagiarism *IOS Gaming Wiki:Vandalism *IOS Gaming Wiki Project:Stub Articles